Hell's Flames
by Novalee West
Summary: What do you do when everything you ever loved went up in flames? Who do you trust when anybody could be a suspect of the horrible crime? Follow Bella as she learns to live and love again. First story so be gentle. Rated: M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first story on fanfiction so be gentle and please review so i can know what you think.

DISCLAIMER: I own Nada. Zip. Zilch. Zero. You get me? It all belongs to SM and the plot and extra characters belongs to me.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bella." <em>It came out as a whisper in the night. There was a crackling sound in the distance getting louder as the seconds passed.

"_Bella, wake up." _Daniel started tugging at my arm. Mumbling under my breath I yanked out of the his grasps. He was being really persistent. "_Bella, for the love of god wake up!"_

_"A few more minutes." _I grumbled back. In the background i vaguely heard the crackling buzzing get louder and the screech of siren's accompanied it.

Did it get hotter in here or was that just me and why won't Daniel just leave me alone, can't he see I'm trying to sleep here? My sluggish mind was still tugging at my arm and he didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. "_BELLA! THERE'S A FIRE, WILL YOU WAKE UP!" _

At the mentioning of fire i was completely jolted out of my sleep. Flinging my self out of the bed, i sent my self falling to the floor with a resounding thud. My legs were twisted up in our quilt, before i could even reach the quilt to chuck it off Daniel ripped it off me. Righting my self i started sprinting to the bed room door, Daniel not far off behind me.

Yanking the door open i was hit with a massive heat wave, I think even the hair on my eyebrows fizzled a little. Stupefied i just stood at the door way, looking at the beautiful colored flames caressed the left hand side of the stair case. The same stair case that led to the front door.

"Bella, move! We have to get out of here!" Daniel grabbed my hand and started pushing me down the stairs. Sticking close the the right side of the wall the avoid the flames. The flames were getting bigger and the smoke was getting thicker. My longs felt as if the would burst from lack of oxygen.

Finally, we reach the door. When suddenly a thunder like sound came from above. The roof was collapsing.

I felt when Daniel shoved me out the door. The impact sent me rolling down the front steps and i finally came to a stop a few feet away from the house. My head and body was throbbing from collision with the steps, but i had to for pain. Scrambling to my feet and running full force back to the house, when a pair of arms snaked across my waist pulling me back.

"Nnnnooooo, let me go! Let me go, i can't leave Daniel! Daniel!" I cried out. "Ma'am I'm sorry I can't let you do that. You need to c..." the firefighter never finished his sentence, when the sound of what sounded like thousand boulders crashing interrupted him. The house shattered to pieces before my eyes.

"Nnnnnooooooo! DANIEL!" I screeched out. The firefighter that was holding me lunged to the ground, putting himself between me and the house to protect me from flying blazing objects. Once he thought it was okay to move me he carried me to the nearest ambulance to get checked out. Laying on the gurney and looking at what remained of my house, my life and my future, great gut wrenching sobs wreaked through my body as I knew that it was to late. My Daniel, my fiance' was gone. He was lost to me for forever.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? eh? eh?<p>

Embry will come soon to the story but Bella just has to go through some stuff first. And I know its short but like i said it my first story, but ill still try to lengthen the chappies as they go.


	2. Chapter 2

Hephaestus pov.

* * *

><p><em>Damn.<em>

I was so close, just a breath away from finally riding myself of that bitch. So _damn_ Close.

I close my eyes and tighten the hold I have on my steering wheel, my leather gloves straining at the knuckles. The fire of my anger burns through me, boiling my blood and heating up my insides. _So damn close!_ I start punching the wheeling in my frustrations, no one will notice me. No one ever does.

Taking hold of the wheel again I take deep gulps of air to calm myself. "I can't do this if I let my temper get to me." I say out loud to myself. Still holding the wheel I finally open my eyes. Looking out my window I can still see the flames licking at the remains of the house. That lifts my spirits tremendously; those stupid jar-heads won't be able to turn off the fire. No one will.

I created this fire so it would stop until there was nothing left to burn. They could try but they won't succeed. I giggle with true delight and I roll down my window so I can get the full experience of my near success.

I take a deep breath trough my nose so can still smell the stench of burning flesh from my front row seat in my car. What a delight, I love the smell of my near success. My mother always said I would never do anything of importance. Well, I show that bitch.

They get what's coming to them, all of them. They had the gall to tell me I was crazy! I'll show them who's crazy. No one defies Hephaestus, god of fire. I've waited too long for this moment and I'll get what I want. I always do.

And the_ Bella, _I spat her name as if it were a bad taste in my mouth,_ will_ get what's coming for her.

* * *

><p>Obviously, this dude is off his fudging rocker.<p>

I'm going to say this now, in this story point of view will change up a lot and i hope you don't have problems with that. Also i don't have a beta so my grammar and what not will be sucky. With all that said and done, PLEASE REVIEW so i know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to the fudge awesome SM.**

* * *

><p>Bella pov.<p>

The rest of the night and that of the next morning all passed in a bluer.

The ride in the ambulance seemed to take an eternity. When we finally reached the hospital I was ready to pass out from all of the emotional pain. I went through the motions, answering questions and the like. To only find out what I already knew. Second degree burns on my palms from when I touched the hot metal of the door knobs, smoke inhalation and slight dehydration.  
>It was all exhausting. The emotional pain was slowly sucking every strand of life out of me.<p>

Once they released me I headed to the pay phone out in the front of the hospital to call Fran. I needed my best friend, he would know what to do. I was at a lose, all i wanted to do was curly up in a ball and forget the whole world. I doubt Fran would let me though.

Dialing his number was a hard task fro me, I couldn't stop shaking. It was all crashing down on me again,every thought and memory was like a blow to my heart.  
>It all just kept on repeating over and over again, like a bad horror movie. The fire, house collapsing, Daniel...everything was just...gone.<br>Fran answered on the tired ring,

"Hello?" He sounded like if he was asleep. I haven't even looked a the clock to see was time it was.

"Fran it's me. Bella." My voice croaked at the end. Silent tears rolling down my face.

"Bella? Are you okay? Why are you calling at 5 in the morning? Who's phone are you even using, I don't know this number? Where's Dan? Bella?" He was firing off questions at rapid speed. At the mention of Daniels nickname I almost fragmented to pieces again.

"Fran...I need y-you...I'm at the hospital..p-please, can you come get me?" It all came out as a strangled whisper, I'm surprised he even heard me at all. I heard rustling on the other end.  
>"On my way, Bell. Just stay put, ill be their fast as possible," he breathed out in a huff, in the background the sound of his car coming to life calmed my fried nerves a bit.<br>"Thank's Franny." I whispered and hung up the pay phone. I turned around until I let my back hit the wall an slide down, not caring if I got dirty or not. Hugging my legs to my chest to keep myself from shattering to pieces.

I rested my head on my knees and closed my eyes as the sun started to peak through the horizon. I don't know how long it took but suddenly I was in Fran's arms as he carried me to his Grey Ford pickup. Once opened, he gently placed me in the seat and closed it. As he walked in the front of the car to get to the drivers side, I relaxed fractionally as I took deep ragged breaths of Fran's comforting and familiar smell. Fresh mint and saw dust.

Starting his car and turning on the radio, he drove out of the parking lot without another word. I guess he knew I needed some silence to think and to steel myself for when I would have to retell him of my nightmare of a night.  
>The drive helped, I could feel myself relax my tense muscle every second that passed. I was all cried out for now but I still hugged myself tightly not trusting this sudden numbness to last.<br>I turned my head and focused on Fran and the buzzing from the radio, to stop the images that were flying around in my head.

"I miss you so much,  
>Your light, your smile, your way,<br>and everything about as.

Though you're gone, you're still here in my heart In my heart, in my tears

Yeah you sure left your mark We were just getting started

It wasn't long enough, It wasn't long enough...Together...  
>But it was long enough, yeah, it was long enough...to last forever..."<p>

As I listened to Rascal Flatts singing the images of the fire started to die down. Other images started to rise and these were more painful than the last. I whirl my head to look at the window as the tears start to fall.

"Sometimes i get so mad I scream and swear at this,  
>Cuz' this, isn't how we planned it<p>

I sit here, in a cold room...Prayin'  
>Waiting on you To run back through that door, to the way it before..<p>

you left..."

As the song continued, the memories of Dan and me assaulted my already battered heart. It may have only been last night but i felt as if i lost him eon's ago.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what do you think? P<strong>**LEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank everyone who added this story on their fave list and the like. **You guys flipping rock ;)** and sorry i took me long to update but my friend went missing and a lot of shit hit the fan so i took me awhile. Also this story is not pre-written so the chap's are short, i just write whatever my mind can conjure up at the momento.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nada.**

* * *

><p>Bella pov.<p>

"Bell, were here." Fran whispered, between the ride from the hospital to his house I seem to have gotten lost in my memories. Raising my head from position to look at him so he would know I wasn't ignoring him. He looked back with a concerned expression, I've forgotten I've been crying.

Taking a shaky deep breath i raised my hand for the door handle, ignoring the pain in my palms i pushed it open. I hopping out and landing quietly on the concrete drive way.

Walking on legs that were heavier than lead, i walked to the door silently waiting for Fran to open the door. I stared at the floor not wanting to met his worried and concerned eyes yet.

Seeming to know what i was thinking Fran heaved a heavy sigh and opened the door, "Come on, lets get you into something clean and comfy so you can shower."

Locking the door behind him, i took the chance to see his house. Typical Fran, it was spotless. Following as he lead me to his room to hand me an over sized sweater that probably ended up to my knees and a pair of his boxers.

"You know were everything is. Ill be in the kitchen making hot coca if you need me." He squeezed my shoulder gently in a silent show of comfort and to tell me he wouldn't rush me on things if i wasn't ready. Bless his heart.

Nodding I silently made my way to his bathroom. I closed the door behind me once i was inside and put my things on the toilet. As i passed the mirror i had to stop for there was another person staring back at me. Whoever she was she looked like she's been through the ringer. Long reddish brown hair in knots, soot smudges all over her face and clothes, big dull red rimmed brown eyes staring me down and she was deathly pale.

Only a second later did i realize that this women was me. The difference was astounding and surprise nobody though i was a corpse. Turning my face because i could stomach the site of my own reflection much longer i turned on the shower to scalding hot.

Ripping the clothes off my body i jump into the shower. The scalding heat was a comfort. A different kind of pain, a pain I can handle. I was never one to be an extra emotional person and i could never really handle them. I'll take physical pain over emotional pain any day.

I wondered what Fran or Dan would say if they know what I was thinking. Daniels name seem to take the last of my life force out of me. Backing up to the glass wall of the shower i let myself slip down until my ass hit the tub floor.

I let the water hit me, my porcelain skin turning red from the heat. I watched with morbid fascination as the water turned black, when it washed the soot off me, and see it all swirl down the drain pipe.

Just like everything else in my life. Down the shitter it goes. I don't know how long i stayed there and watched the water swirl down the pipe until i wasn't black anymore but it must have been long enough to worry Fran.

"Bella, you okay in there?" He lightly knocked on the door. What did he think i was going to do? Drown myself in his tub?

"I'm good." I croaked out, my throat was still as dry as the Colorado Plateau.

Standing up on wooden legs i quickly washed off my body and hair correctly and i got out. Avoiding the mirror at all cost. Dressing up and turning the shower off i walked out to go find Fran.

He was waiting for me at the end of the hall with a cup of hot coca for me. Bless him.

We walked to the living room in deathly silence,almost like a funeral march. I cringed slightly at the word funeral. We sat at apposite ends of the coach, me staring at me feet, him staring at me.

A good 20 minutes passed before one of us dared to break the oppressing silence.

"Bell? What happened?" Fran finally whispered the question he's been dying to ask since the beginning. I flinched at the word dying and cause it was time to put my big girl panties on and tell him.

Jesus help me, how am i going to get through this? I silently prayed and not expecting an answer.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as i opened my mouth to tell him my nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy smurf, depressing no? So what do you think? Review and tell me<strong> **and ive been wondering should i say this is a drabble fic where the summery is at?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola to all._

_So this is chap 5. I hope you enjoy._

**DISCLAIMER**:_I OWN A PAIR OF NEON GREEN SOCKS BUT I SADLY _DON'T_ OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA_ ONLY _SM DOES_. I wouldn't mind borrowing the wolf pack and the cullen boys for a couple of months tho. ;)

* * *

><p><em>Bella.<em>

I grabbed hold of my mug with a white knuckle grip as if it were my life preserver. Maybe it was, for the moment at lest.

"Fran you have to understand what I'm going to tell you is going to be difficult for me to say. So ill just say it all in one spill. Like ripping of a band aid. Please don't interrupt until I'm done. I don't think i can handle with out falling apart if you stop me."

I saw Fran nod his head in my peripheral's.

"I was sleeping when Dan started tugging at my arm. I thought he was doing it to fuck with me, I was so tired that I just ignored him. Even when he started to call me name..."

My voice faded off into a strangled whisper. A lump forming in my throat, so painful it felt like I was choking.

Raising the my mug with shaking had i took a sip to see if i could flush it down. It didn't help.

"I kept on ignoring him, only when he started to scream did I start to pay him attention. There was a fire..." I took a ragged breath and mental pushed my self to finish.

"It all happened in slow motion as if i was in a movie. We were running but it wasn't fast enough. Not fast enough. When we finally got to the door it seemed like time halted to a complete stop. So close yet so far. The sound of the roof collapsing seemed to fast forward everything, I was suddenly flying out the door. Only at the last minute to figure out that Dan push me out..."

I was openly sobbing now, unable to hold it anymore. It was all replaying in my head, over and over again like a horror movie made just for me. Fran slides down the coach to put my mug down before i dropped it and wrap me in his arms. I rock back and forth and let the sobs wreak through me. I continued my story needing to get it out.

"By the time i got up it was to late. The roof collapsed and Dan, the house, our memories, our future...it was gone. All gone." My sobs just became worse and louder. It all hurt, like my heart was being dip in acid, put in a blinder and trampled by a herd of elephants. All in one.

Fran held me tight in his arms, i think he was afraid i was literally going to fall to pieces with all my shaking.

My vision was slowly clouding at the edges, all the sobbing and drama were catching up to me again. I craved to be unconscious, just to be in the unfeeling blackness would be a blessing.

I closed my eyes and plummeted into oblivion.

* * *

><p><em>Fran's<em> pov. (Finally! and this is going to start when Bella calls him from the payphone.)

What the _fuck_ is that persistent ringing?

I crack an eye open to take a quick look at the time. It's 5 in the motherfucking morning. Who calls that early? I flop around and put the pillow on top of my head to block out the offending noise.

When a sudden chill creeps up my spine. What if its an emergency? I ask myself. Chucking the pillow to the other side of the room to get to the phone, i flipp the phone to check the number.

It's not one i now but i answer anyway. "Hello?" my voice is husky from sleep. I strain my ears, when i hear sniffling on the other side.

"Fran, its me. Bella" her voiced croaked on the other side of the phone. I was instantly on alert.

"Bella?...!" I start to firing off question at rapid speed. Throwing myself off the bed i start running around the room looking for shirt to wear.

"Fran...I need y-you...I'm at the hospital..p-please, can you come get me?" she sounded as if she were strangling on the words themselves, Leaving my sleeping pants ans sleeper on i running down the hall and grabbed my car keys off the hallway table. Flinging my front door open and closing it behind me i speed walked to the car and replied to Bells.

"On my way, Bell. Just stay put, ill be their fast as possible," i huffed out. I started the car and started to back up the the drive way when Bell said i quick thank you and hung up.

I started to drive as if Attila the Hun himself was behind me. I probably ate many red lights and stop signs but i wasn't really focused on that, my only concern was Bell.

When i finally got to the hospital i parked in a random spot and got out and started running to the hospital as if my pants were on fire. I'm pretty sure i scared a few of the elderly that were their but oh well.

I didn't have to go far before i saw Bell curled into herself and leaning up against the wall. If that sight alone didn't break your heart than you are on cold bastard.

Walking up to her, i picked her up and walked to my car to put her in. Once i got her situated, i got in myself and drove us to my house without a second thought about it.

I tinkered with the radio to get the deathly silence out of my car. The ride to the house was a silent one, i didn't know what to say so i kept quiet until she was ready to tell me what happened.

The rest of the ride was a blur, we were both stuck in are own thoughts to say much of anything or notice much either. Almost missed my own house.

We both went thought the motion. Me because i was scared shitless at what happened to Bell that i didn't know what to do and Bell because...well i still didn't know. Yet.

Once sending her to take a shower to take all the soot and dirt off her i went to make cocoa for both of us. It was sorta tradition between us, whenever one of use had bad news the cocoa would come out. We both had a killer sweet tooth.

After checking on Bell i waited in the hallway for her, with her mug as well. She looked better once she got out, well she still looked like a walking corpse but a last a clean one. That should count for something, right?

Right.

Once we sat down Bell told me her heart breaking story. Somewhere between all her sobbing and me hugging she passed out from shear exhaustion.

After carrying her to my room i sat on the floor next to the bed to wrap my mind around this clusterfuck. Poor Bell, in one night she lost everything she held dear, memories of the past, a future, Dan...everything was just gone.

Consumed by hell's flames.

* * *

><p>So watch think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Can you please REVIEW PEOPLE! and thanks to all who have story alerted and added it to their favorites...you people are just awesome. Just to let yo know there will be a time skip of about 5 months the next chapter and there MIGHT be a possibility that Embry will come out next chappie as well, with that said...REVIEW!:)<p> 


End file.
